Darkness rises
by melaniecfan4ever
Summary: Melanie C is pregnant with a demon baby and is on her deathbed. Will she live or die? Read this to find out! based in 2007


**Darkness rises**

It was a fall day in the English countryside of 2007. The morning fog was thick as we drove up to a secluded house deep in the woods near Surry. This was Melanie's new summer house while the dwelling was a fixer upper she thought it would be fun to make resorting it a project. I was sort of worried about Melanie. According to Tom she was acting weird. She was chanting and witnessing odd activity. This was unlike her. I decided to bring the guys for good measure. I looked at the house and I felt an odd shiver go down my spine. It was decrepit place. The windows were coated in thick dust. The roof had places missing and some bricks were missing. It was ugly.

"What did Aunt Mel see in this place?" I asked.

"I don't know but it's scary." Josh said. The day passed with no event. Soon we were all resting comfortably after a horror movie. I fell asleep. At the foot of the couch next to Melanie. When I awoke later I witnessed something odd. Though blurred sleepy heavy eyes I saw a read light enter her stomach. I woke up the next morning with an odd chill in my heart. That dreamed had really gotten to me. I even thought for a moment it wasn't a dream. Pushing it to the back of my mind I walked into the kitchen. To my surprise the others were eating breakfast.

"Good morning Angel." Tom said jauntily.

"Morning Uncle Tom." I said wearily.

"What's wrong?" Josh asked.

"It's nothing, just a bad dream." I answered.

"What is it Angel?" Tom asked. Melanie walked into the room with an all too familiar look of unease on her face. Her eyes looked sunken almost weighed down by the bags beneath them. Her hand shook with tired spasmodic movements as she reached for her morning mug of tea. No sooner had her hand touched to cup then it fell to the floor. Something was wrong.

"Are you alright darling?" Tom asked.

"I'm fine. But you look like you've seen a ghost Angel. Are you ok?" Melanie asked worried.

"Just a bad dream." I said dryly.

"Let's go into the living room and you can tell me about it." She replied. She and I walked into the living room. As soon as we got in the room, her action's changed. She quickly locked the door. She dragged me over to the couch and plopped me down forcefully. This was strange.

"Angel this dream you had, did you see anything strange?" She asked starkly.

"Yeah a red light. It went into you're stomach." I replied fearfully.

"So you saw it too?" She quipped

"Saw what?" I asked tentatively. She responded by lifting up her shirt. I saw her belly with was slightly bulbous now. Her skin was marred with stretch marks. Even her pants pushed hard against the newly formed bump. Suddenly I came to the stunning realization; she was pregnant.

"Aunt Mel you look like you're pregnant." I said in disbelief.

"I know Angel. I wasn't last night but it's strange. I can fell something growing inside me." She replied shakily. "What shall we tell Tom?"

"I think we should tell him the truth. The press would have a field day if they thought you were cheating." I replied.

"I feel something Angel." She said fearfully.

"May I feel?" I asked.

"Yeah," She replied "Be careful" I slowly placed my hand on the bump. The first thing I noticed was it radiated in intense heat. I could feel movement of the child beneath my hand. Then I felt it kick with amazing force. The kick was actually strong enough to move my hand.

"Wow that was weird." I said.

"I know try feeling it from the inside." She replied.

"We need to tell Uncle Tom now." I insisted.

"But how?" She questioned. Just then Tom walked into the room. A look of shock and dismay was spread across his face. He quickly took her into his arms and held her close. She curled up to him as his grasp tightened. She buried her face on his shoulder and started to weep.

"I heard everything." He said pulling her closer.

"What do I do?" She sobbed.

"I don't know. But what ever happens I'm here for you." He said pulling her into a kiss. Suddenly Josh burst into the room carrying his laptop. He laid the computer down and showed me an email. It was from legendary demonologist Zak Bagans. It was about possession. I couldn't believe my eyes.

"So she's possessed?" I asked.

"Not her, the baby." Josh said.

"OH THIS IS JUST BLOODY GREAT!" Melanie yelled.

"It's still human. Its soul has just been overwritten." Josh explained.

"Overwritten by what?" Tom asked.

"I don't know." Josh replied.

"Can we see it?" Melanie sobbed.

"We can do a home sonogram." I suggested.

"How?" Melanie asked.

"You'll see." I replied. I pulled the sonogram kit out from my bag. Smearing the gel on the bump, I set up the machine. Turning it on for a few moments I scanned for the baby. After a few moments I found it. Surprisingly it looked human.

"So that's it? That's the demon?" Tom asked.

"Yeah. It's only half demon." I said.

"That's great. At least it's half. Maybe it has a good side." Melanie replied.

"I hope so. We'll find out soon, you're 3 months along already Aunt Mel." I said.

"Wait how?" She asked amazed.

"I think the demon accelerated the process." I said

"So how long?" She asked.

"At this rate, I say about 2 days." I answered.

"That's sudden but I guess it's normal." She replied in shock.

"I don't think normal is the word I'd choose." Josh said.

"Josh that's my cousin.' I snapped.

"Sorry sweetheart." Josh said.

"Angel, it's taking over!" Melanie screamed. She shook and spasmed with a strange twitch. Her eyes rolled back and she grimaced up at us. Her breathing suddenly hitched. She gasped and suddenly froze as her movement came to an abrupt halt. Now she laid there petrified by an eerie stillness.

"AUNT MEL?!" I screamed horrified as I shook her.

"I apologized she's out." She said darkly.

"Aunt Mel are you ok?" I asked.

"That ain't Mel." Josh said.

"What do you mean?" Tom asked.

"That's the demon." Josh said.


End file.
